Mutual
by DireAfterglow
Summary: More often than not, Jonouchi found that he had to convince himself that everything they did was completely mutual. Because, if he didn’t, he had the feeling that things would end up much more complicated than they already were. Yaoi, SetoxJonouchi


More often than not, Jonouchi found that he had to convince himself that everything they did was completely mutual. Because, if he didn't, he had the feeling that things would end up much more complicated than they already were.

Thinking back to the very average day when it all started, he never would have seen it coming, either. He still couldn't figure out how it even happened. As usual, when Kaiba's insults escalated, Jou found himself with fists wound up in the front of the other's immaculate uniform, a feral growl in his throat as he resisted the urge to punch the arrogant smile right off of Kaiba's face.

Usually, he would succeed in his self control, would end up letting go and practically steaming as he walked off, Kaiba throwing insults at his back. Or Kaiba's sleek limo pulling up, interrupting them mid-scuffle, Kaiba's coattails whipping behind him as he climbed into the luxurious car. Those were the usual, unsatisfying, normal ends to their school days.

How they had ended up jerking each off in the back of the gym storage room was still an anomaly.

Sometimes, when the teacher would drone on and scribble math problems across the board, Jonouchi would try and remember. There seemed to be a strange blur in his memory, concealing just who started it all, how it all happened. All he remembered was grabbing Kaiba by the front of his shirt, yelling obscenely in his face, and the next memory was of them hunched together, panting and growling as they fisted each other's straining arousals in quick, rough jerks.

Kaiba once tried to blame it all on him, and Jou was almost always blaming everything on Kaiba. But when it came down to it, the best solution seemed to be to assume it was all completely and wholly mutual. Jou at least knew that the second time was.

They had avoided each other vehemently for more than a week, Kaiba keeping to the quiet recesses of his desk in the corner, Jou becoming overly involved with his friends to keep himself distracted. But, the next Monday, Kaiba threw a spare insult Jou's way, and Jou took up the bait almost instantly.

That time they wound up in a bathroom stall, holding their breaths as they peeled open pants, grasped at cocks that were already painfully hard. There was no eye contact, no words exchanged, only stifled groans and quickly working fingers. When they finished they cleaned up quietly, trying to ignore the awkwardness that came with having each other's come in their palms. In that second meeting they came to a wordless agreement, that somehow they found these meetings so much easier to absolve their frustrations and anger with each other.

The third time, in another bathroom, Kaiba kneeled before Jonouchi, pulling the blonde out from his pants and glaring up at him with a look that just dared him to say anything as he brought him past his lips. Jou could barley keep standing, could barely keep breathing, and came quickly over Kaiba's tongue. Kaiba didn't seem thrilled, spitting into the toilet, and Jou managed to return the favor as means of an apology. He swallowed, almost by accident, when Kaiba's hips seized forward, gagging and swallowing on reflex. Jou realized it was worth it to see the look on Kaiba's face when he did it, an unfamiliar mix between shock and admonishment crossing the brunette's usually stoic face. Jou suppressed a smile, part of him knowing that something changed. They didn't like each other more or less, but something was ultimately different.

When Kaiba would then come to taunt him and his friends, Jou bristled more out of habit than true feeling. Because even though that stupid smirk on the other's face once infuriated him, he only found himself staring at those lips, thinking to himself-

iHe just sucked me off ten minutes ago./i

And with that he found it hard to think of any sort of mean reply to Kaiba's taunts. All he could do was hide a grin, fumble with some words, and drag Yugi off before Kaiba did something worse.

That didn't mean he wasn't ever angry at him. He was, just as often as he used to be if not more, but for entirely different reasons. He hated it most of all when Kaiba would brush too close, dangerously close, just those small little touches and stares that no one else would notice but Jonouchi. Kaiba would purposefully push his limits just to make him squirm, to see if Jou still fell for the bait, which he did almost every single time. There were even times where punches were thrown in Kaiba's direction and five minutes later they would be in another hallway, another room, pants pulled down and hands jerking in rough synchronization with their kissing mouths.

They had unspoken signs between each other, signaling in the off moments just what they'd want to do. Jou knew to watch for Kaiba's fingers wrapping rhythmically on his desk top or the subtle rolling of the brunette's shoulders, Kaiba would watch until Jou scratched the back of his neck or yawned lazily in class. In passing, to anyone else, these small actions meant nothing. But the boys learned to communicate with even a lowering of eyes, a shuffling of feet.

iBehind the gym during lunch hour.

In the second story bathroom in fifteen minutes.

The supply closet, as soon as possible./i

Part of the thrill was knowing that they could be caught, that what they were doing was wrong. They hated each other but got off on the sick high of giving each other pleasure. The times they met became more frequent, more elaborate and drawn out. They would spend five minutes at a time crammed in bathroom stalls, jerking each other almost to completion before stopping, left with horrible hard-ons until their hour-long lunch would come around. And, somehow, they both could sneak off without suspicion, nearly tearing each other apart as they tossed off clothes and bit, clawed, sucked their way to almost excruciating pleasure.

Doing this, the probably learned more about each other than they ever wanted to know. Jou began to recognize the strain in Kaiba's voice just before he came, what parts he could touch to make Kaiba forget all his pride and act like the needy, horny teenage boy he was. Kaiba could, for once, successfully render Jou to submission, finding it so much easier to bite at his thighs and tightly grip his cock than to try and beat him down with words. Once Jou let Kaiba tie him up, only to tie him up right after, each getting off at the dominance and surrender in turn. Jou began to bring in a small tube of lotion he used to use when jerking off, liking the feel of their slicked-up cocks lined up and rubbing together.

For months, they continued on like this. Jou would struggle to (and fail at) cover up the marks Kaiba purposefully left on him, much to the amusement of his friends who tried to guess what mystery woman left them. All the secret glances and rendezvous remained undisturbed, and just when Kaiba and Jonouchi thought they had it all under control, something changed again.

It was another one of their usual meet-ups; the much more secluded gym storage area was completely quiet and abandoned at this time of the day, and after a few hours in class of glances and restless fingertips they practically crashed into one another the moment the door was shut. They moved fast again, and soon Kaiba was standing behind Jou, Jou's hands planted firmly on the wall as Kaiba pumped him with a slickened fist. Kaiba's teeth sunk into the back of Jou's neck just as he pressed his thumb to the head, and it was then that they both lost it.

Jou arched his back, almost subtly, hips jerking and inadvertently grinding him back against Kaiba's prominent arousal. Kaiba hissed out, his posture stiffening, and suddenly he was pulling down Jou's pants completely. Jou spread his legs, braced himself against the wall as he heard Kaiba panting against the back of his neck, knew that right behind him Kaiba's pants were being lowered, his cock being covered with the convenient lotion they'd kept with them.

And then it was there. Pressing and hot, forcing its way in, and Jou dug his nails into the wall as he tried to open himself up, growled low in his throat as Kaiba bruisingly grabbed his hips and entered him in one shuddering thrust. When Kaiba took him to the hilt, Jonouchi let his head roll forward, gritting his teeth as his forehead pressed to the rough concrete wall. Kaiba's mouth found his shoulder and bit him through his clothing, pressed their hips flush and felt as Jou tensed around him. They were both trembling then, Jou's knees and Kaiba's unsteady hands, as Kaiba made the first thrust, pulling back and taking him again without much reserve.

Jou grunted out at the sensation, pushed even further against the wall as Kaiba began to work in and out of him. He reached down to touch his own slightly flagged erection, teasing himself with his own fingers as he worked past the pain and Kaiba's rhythm increased. It felt good in the sickest of ways that Jou could imagine, and the more Kaiba moved the less he could stand of it and the more he needed. He cursed under his breath as his knees began to buckle, leaning to the wall heavily then and beginning to sink down. To his surprise Kaiba paused, their bodies easing downward without parting completely. Only when Jou was on his hands and knees on the floor did Kaiba resume, taking Jou even harder then and pressing the other boy's face into the dirty concrete.

Reaching his hands down again, Jou fisted his now dripping member, surprised he could feel so hard even when Kaiba felt like he was in too deep. Kaiba's nails were raking up his thighs, down his back, and Jou felt a shiver run down his spine. It was too intense, wrong and raw and good all at once, so much so that Jonouchi barely realized he was going to come until he did. He hit his forehead on the ground hard just as he came, spilling onto the dusty concrete and groaning as the pleasure washed over his aching limbs. Kaiba never stopped moving and Jou didn't try to stop him, laying dazed underneath Kaiba until the brunette tensed behind him. Kaiba pulled out seconds after he came, reeling back from Jou and slumping against the nearby wall as they tried to catch their breaths.

They were both panting hard, breathing raw and unsteady as what they had just done really hit them. Jou eased himself up from the floor slowly and shamefully, Kaiba was keeping his eyes glued vehemently to the door across the room. The air was tense with something more than just the smell of sex, something that resonated around them after they had given into just what they'd been suppressing for so long now. Jou felt stupid for thinking that it'd never come down to this, and Kaiba felt stupid for ever letting it get this far in the first place.

Jou was the first to leave. He stood up quietly, brushing the dust off from his clothes and trying to clean the come off of his pants. Kaiba didn't even look up, didn't say a word as Jou rebuttoned his uniform and made his way towards the door. Just when he was in the doorway, Jou looked back only once, eyes scanning over the rare sight of Seto Kaiba completely disheveled and dirty. It was unsettling and Jou left quickly thereafter, rushing to the nearest bathroom to wash off his face and stare at himself hard in the mirror. The face that looked back at him was the same one that always did, though for some reason he thought something would have ichanged/i after what he'd done. He cleaned up as good as he could and ignored the pain that still lingered, going back to class late while Kaiba didn't come back to class at all.

They spent another week avoiding each other completely. Only once did their eyes meet, briefly and by accident, and they spent the rest of that day purposefully turning their heads in opposite directions to keep it from happening again. But after that one look, Jou suddenly found it hard not to look at Kaiba again, finding that his eyes would drift quite naturally during class, focusing in on Kaiba's hands, the curve of his back or the nape of his neck.

And it was only when he was looking by accident that he noticed it; a familiar, secretive tapping of fingers to the lacquered desktop. For a second, Jou thought he imagined it, tried to look at Kaiba's face but saw nothing on the other's expressionless face.

He had to convince himself to meet up with Kaiba in a bathroom stall ten minutes later, not knowing what was going to happen but knowing he'd lost his control long ago. But least he knew now that he wasn't the only one.


End file.
